


Not afraid of the fall

by Mellaithwen



Series: Artwork [37]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Art, Batfamily Angst (DCU), Batober (DCU), Fanart, Gen, Illustration, Inktober, Jason Todd is Robin, Nightwing saves his little brother, Rescue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28435662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mellaithwen/pseuds/Mellaithwen
Summary: Robin gets pushed off the side of a building, and Dick doesn’t hesitate to jump right after him. It's his worst nightmare come to life, but he can’t let another member of his family fall to their deaths.Hewon’t.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Jason Todd
Series: Artwork [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080536
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	Not afraid of the fall

**Author's Note:**

> I realise this isn’t the Jason-falling-off-a-side-of-a-building-update you were wanting or expecting (and I promise I will get back to writing fic eventually, it's just been hard this year, and unlike writing, drawing actually helps with my anxiety)
> 
> This could be seen as Titans!verse if you like, but personally I was thinking more along the lines of Robin!Jason getting out of his depth, and Nightwing saving the day.

**not afraid of the fall**

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally drawn for Inktober 2020 day 19; "Falling"


End file.
